Breathless
by Acrimony
Summary: Ryo complains to Fubuki about all of those stupid fan girls whom lust after him But he doesn’t exactly get the reaction he expected. RyoxFubuki [[OneShot'd]]


**Breathless  
**_YuGiOh__Genex_  
Acrimony

Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Except Setsuna. But she's just mentioned.

* * *

"Seriously! It's like they have nothing better to do! Girls these days! Driven by so many hormones!" I watch you pace back and forth on the bridge, a small film of sweat coating your forehead as you continue to rant; occasionally pausing to inhale a lungful of air. You look rather tired, but I can understand why; after all, I know how it feels to be chased by the masses. But still…

"I mean it's pathetic!" You continue your tirade, each word might sound rather harsh coming from you –calm and collected you-, but to me it sounds as though an angel were singing. But of course, those hormonal driven girls would say so too. _They're pathetic_ I echo in my head, reflecting on what you're saying. Inside, I can't help but feel a stab of pain at this statement. Are you saying that _everyone_ whom loves you so is a pathetic idiot? I think you are. But I know you don't know how much it hurts for me.

"I had Ran following me around all day! Why can't she understand that I have no interest whatsoever in relationships!" You continue to yell, your breathing becoming somewhat ragged as you sate your need of yelling. It hurts to listen to you say such things. It only proves that if I told you my secret you would scorn me. You would probably hate me too. Which means I should stay silent.

"It's not like any of them even _know_ me! They only know what _everyone_ knows!" I can't help but agree there. They _don't_ know you. They haven't been **nearly** as fortunate as I. But even then… myself and those girls are on the same level. Consumed by infatuation. Them to drastic actions and myself to a suffering silence due to this supposedly 'pathetic' addiction to you.

"That I'm apparently a good duelist. That I'm supposedly 'good looking' or, as Setsuna put it, 'Boyfriend Material'"

You aren't just a 'good' duelist. You're the best. You fight with respect and with a skill that I can only dream to reach. You aren't just 'good looking'. You're beautiful. You're an angel. Boyfriend Material? Setsuna's knowledge of you wouldn't give her a right to make such an assumption.

"I'm sick of it! Not _one_ of them can even carry on a decent conversation! They're all bumbling idiots!"

Of course they can't. You've been labelled as rather 'blunt'. Or even a 'conversation killer'. But I don't think so. I think you have a lovely, pretty way with words. Every time I see you, I feel my heart pounding and my breath becoming rather quicker. You're _beautiful_. Kaiser Ryo. Beautiful.

"I mean honestly! Right?" You then ask me. Snapping me out of my dazed thoughts as the sunset only manages to make you seem even _more_ like some angel that I can never hold in my arms. That I can never kiss. That can _never_ be mine.

"Mmm" Is my only answer as I can't help but take his comments rather personally. After all, don't **I** fall into every category he's placed Ran and Rei into? Don't **I** come off as annoying like Setsuna? I know I do.

You turn slightly; your pale skin illuminated in the sun's fading light, your dark blue hair ruffling slightly with the aid of a rather soft breeze. A slender eyebrow rose in a questioning arc as you head towards me; pretty, indigo eyes looking rather thoughtful as you sit next to me.

Your hand brushes against mine as you look rather tired, leaning against the Lighthouse with your legs spread out carelessly in front of you. You're perfect. Murufuji Ryo. Do you know that? You're perfect. I can't help but feel my heart pounding even faster as you limply let your head rest on my shoulder. Your head surprisingly close to mine. Your eyes are closed as you breathe rather slowly in an effort to calm down.

"And to make matters worse… there's the issue with my asthma" You mutter with your eyes still closed. It's amazing to think that someone like you; such a perfect angel could suffer from such a common condition.

Slowly, your eyes flutter open as you lift your head again; suddenly my shoulder feels very cold without your warmth there. I turn my head slightly and look at you, your expression is rather blank, and I'm itching to make you smile.

"So… what are you going to do about Ran?" I suddenly ask as I toy carelessly with a strand of my brown hair. It has always been a fascination of yours. Your hair just seems to look ruffled no matter what you do with it. Mine? Mine just manages to look the same all the time.

"Well, I'm considering getting someone to pose as my boyfriend so Ran gets the message that I'm _not_ interested" You joke with a grin and look at me. I tense at the mention of 'boyfriend'; a thing that doesn't appear to escape your notice. Not that anything ever does.

"Fubuki? What's wrong" You ask. Concern showing in your pretty, captivating eyes. I sigh and shake my head slightly.

"I didn't know you were gay" I say instead with a fake grin which just causes you to frown even more.

"Would that be something I'd openly parade?" You say in a dead serious voice as you move to sit in front of me. You're a little bit _too_ close for me to be able to control my sudden desire to have you right here and now. But I manage to suppress it. _Barely…_ Instead, I shudder slightly which only causes you to move even closer to me.

You're evil. You're evil for tempting me in so many ways. The way your eyes are looking at me with so much concern and the way the blasted wind toys with your hair. The way your uniform seems to cling rather tightly to your figure and the way you exude such an irresistible scent. You're evil. But I… I want you. No. I **need** you.

"You're not okay Fubuki. So don't say it. Come on. Let's go back to the Dorms. It's getting dark" You say with a heavy sigh and extend a hand to pull me up.

I smile falsely and shake my head before getting myself up in one fluid movement. It was indeed getting dark; but I don't know why you care. You, you who love the sheer tranquillity of the dark. But you still embody everything that is light. You are my light. But you are also my darkness. You are my everything. Ryo Murufuji.

We pass the Slifer Red dorms rather slowly. Walking side-by-side in the way that we always did. We'd become a rather common sight. But it always had a strange hint of finality to me. A hint that this was the way we'd always be. But I want more.

I can see your eyes looking rather firmly on the Obelisk Blue girl dorms and I immediately understand why. Asuka. You love her don't you? My sister. It's fitting really. My sister, my lovely sister; and my best-friend. My Kaiser. My everything.

I suppose it was inevitable that you and her be a couple. But it hurts. It's not like I really matter anyway. I suppose if I told you, you'd laugh at me and tell Asuka. My darling sister. Am I jealous of her? I think I am. When you're not with me, you're with her. And that only proves my theory even more.

"Ryo" I say suddenly, catching your attention. You turn slightly and look at me questioningly as we head towards our Dorms. They're next to each other. With a flimsy wall in between them.

"Mm?" You ask as we stand in the hall way. I can see a small flicker of some emotion in your eyes. Is it hope? No. Definitely not. After all. It's all clear to me, you love Asuka. And I'm just a side piece. Right?

"Uhm. Can I talk to you?" I ask rather uncertainly which only seems to make you smile a bit.

"What exactly are we doing now?" You ask as you unlock your dorm and wait patiently.

"KAISERR!" You suddenly cringe as you hear a high-pitched female voice screech, followed by the loud sound of thunderous footsteps as your impending doom approaches.

"Quick" You hiss and grab my arm –which causes me to blush slightly- before pulling me into your room and locking the door. We can hear Ran's annoyingly squeaky voice screeching through the corridors as she hunts for you. But she won't. Because she doesn't know where you are.

Your room is fairly plain, with a large, queen sized bed lying as the centre piece. Several pieces of furniture spread around it; and I can't help but notice there's a picture on the small wooden table next to your bed. I can barely make out the figure in the photo that's next to you before you hastily slam the frame face down on the face of the table.

I blink slowly and figure that it must have been Asuka and then smile rather sadly as you sit lazily on your bed before falling back onto the pillows. You smile at me before gesturing for me to sit. I do so and you immediately get up and look at me rather at tentatively.

"You were saying?"

I make no effort to reply as you look at me, that concerned look still on your face as you move rather close to me. Eyes staring straight into mine as though searching for an answer. An answer you won't need to find because I've decided to confess.

"Ryo. You know how you said that if you were gay you wouldn't parade it around?" I ask suddenly and look at you. You nod rather slowly and look as though you're about to say something. But it's too late for that as I rather quickly place my mouth over yours in a delicate kiss.

Your eyes widen in shock at such a sudden thing. But I don't care. I never expected you to accept this. I'm oblivious to all of this as I toy with the intruding tongue that you had- Wait a second. I pause slightly, rather dazed as I open my eyes to see yours were closed, and realized that you had actually _deepened _the kiss.

That you had taken the initiative and _returned_ the kiss.

Confused, I pull back away from you, with you agreeing rather reluctantly as you pull back with an innocent smile on your face. I frown slightly. This doesn't seem like something you would do. Are you playing with me? Screwing with my head? I blush faintly under your gaze and then resolve to carry this through.

"Ryo. I know, you have no interest in relationships at all, let alone with a _guy_. But- I can't really live keeping this a secret. I know you probably love Asuka and Asuka probably returns the feelings-" I start off watching your face suddenly look rather puzzled at the mention of Asuka.

"Did that- Did what just happened really happen to have been so unclear?" You ask rather hesitantly. I have always known you were a sadist. But I never knew just how much. You're putting me through so much pain, Kaiser. I can almost feel as though I hate you. But I don't and I won't. Because I love you.

"-But I don't care," I continue, ignoring you, "Because I-I… I love you"

There was another annoyingly awkward silence hanging in the air after I utter those three words. You seem to be rather slow on the uptake but then it suddenly dawns on you. I open my mouth, about to add more apologies and whatnot onto that; when suddenly you pull me towards you.

"I love you too" You whisper as you place your lips tenderly of mine, issuing another tongue war as I sink into the ecstasies of desire. I want you. And for some odd reason, I'm under the distinct impression that you want me too.

Smirking rather seductively you push me down onto your bed, pulling our lips apart as you then resolve to place delicate kisses down my jaw line, eliciting a moan from my lips as I lay as a victim to our lusts. You smirk slightly and then proceed to strip me of my Obelisk Blue Uniform before allowing me to do the exact same thing to you.

And we succumbed to our lust.

* * *

Later that night, I lay under your rather thin sheets with you next to me. Your breathing comes off as rather ragged; but I can hardly blame you. Your arms are wrapped rather possessively around my waist and I can't help but sigh as my panting slows down.

"I wonder…" I start off, looking up at the ceiling as you too stare rather blankly at the ceiling. You shift slightly, eliciting a mew of protest from me at the sudden lack of warmth.

"Mmm?" You murmur rather lazily as you look at me. You're an angel. Do you know that? But, you're _my_ angel. And that's all I ever wanted.

"How will Ran, Setsuna and Rei take this?"

"We'll just have to wait and see…"

You mutter and then tilt your head to silence me in an even deeper kiss and we drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The End. 


End file.
